Dirty Little Secret?
by NightWalkingAngel
Summary: YGO Beyblade xover. Oneshot. They never knew how they ever landed in situations like these when they never really loved each other at all. But then again who has to know? Anzux?


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Beyblade or the song Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects. If I did I would be rich. But since I'm penniless, don't sue me.

**A/N:** Had this idea for a while and wanted to get it out. Besides the plot bunny of this ficcie is evil and it scared me.

And after hearing my friend rant I'm begining to think about this couple.

_Italics_ - thoughts/dreams/etc.

**Bold** - song lyrics.

* * *

Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

_Today is just another normal day. _thought a certain brunette as she lazily watched the early morning sky from the window as she sat up in a comfortable bed ignoring the comfy surroundings of the posh hotel room she was in.

It was four in the morning and her mind was racing and at the same time it was totally blank.

Well the blank part could be blamed on her getting completely drunk. Last night would be the last time she'd let herself join that dumb American obnoxious blonde jock as a partner in a vodka drinking challenge against two hardcore drinkers with high immune systems against alcohol, and happened to be Russians. Add that as an advantage.

She couldn't begin to even comprehend how she always got into situations like this, with _Him._

She did believe in fate, destiny, and karma. According to her at the moment all of them were against her.

A low grunt from her bed mate made her cast a glance and sigh at him.

She couldn't even understand that even though she was stuck in a situation like this with _HIM_ she wasn't mad or angry, but depressed?

That was absurd. Why should she be depressed?

She was answered not by her mind, but by another soft, low grunt, from her bed mate.

**Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know**

She sighed again glancing at him. White porcelain skin - a reminder of his part Russian heritage - gleamed in the dim starlight and moonlight that filtered in through their hotel room window showing off a perfectly well built body.

Soft, dual coloured hair two shades of blue to be precise, was in a messy mop around his face making him look extremely attractive.

The usual green triangles he painted on his face were now non-existant.

Add to his looks his enormous wealth and 'Devil May Care Attitude' to the mix, which were enough to make Kaiba Seto feel like a beggar, her current bed mate was the perfect dream bachelor for any woman in the world.

Which was also one of her reasons for hating him even more.

**I'll give you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know**

She hated the way other women and men would shower him with attention.

Or people would compliment at how much of a Genuis and Master he was at the Game he played all his Life.

Or the way her own elder twin brother Max and her father would compliment his skills. She never bothered about what her mother thought anyway.

Truth be told she would get a bit jealous. And she never even knew why.

She decided not to bother about it either and go back to gazing outside the window.

**When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you**

Her mind wandered on many things.

What would her family say if they found out about what had happened?

How would they react?

Would Max and her father lecture her for not being more careful?

Her mothers opinion frankly could be burnt in hell for all she cared.

How would her most closest friends in the world who knew the secret her, the real her react to this?

Would Tyson, Hilary, Kenny, Rei, Daichi and the others be supportive of her wishes and brush it off as a drunken one-night stand? Or would they assume that she was a loose person or was now commited?

Nah

Brooklyn, Miguel, Micheal, and Johhny would get raving mad if they thought she was commited, since she knew about their crush oh her.

And the girls would probably be so hyper happy about she finally finding happiness and love.

The idiots.

They meant the world to her.

How would her friends in school, whom she had finally begun accepting as friends take it if they found out hat she had had a one-night stand with someone whose personality could rival Bakura's, and Kaiba's personalities mixed together?

Would her relationship with them ever stay the same again?

Especially since Yami had been trying to get her to go out with him after rejecting her.

And since she too still kind of had a bit of leftover feelings for Yami.

**Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know**

She needed to concentrate on making a plan to get away quickly without causing any suspiciousion, from anyone.

Especially her other friends and her brother who happened to be staying at the same hotel indifferent rooms.

The good part of this whole thing was that they were all drunk last night so no one would remember anything. And the friends she were with weren't from Domino and never knew anyone from there.

The bad part was that they wouldn't be drunk anymore in the morning and having to explain this situation if caught was inevtible.

She hated her bed mate for always getting her into situations like this.

And yet she couldn't get rid of the comfortable feeling through out her entire body for just being with him.

And she couldn't even figure out why.

Well she did think up a reason why, but there was no way she would ever believe it was the cause or could be true.

There was no way in the universe that it would happen anyway.

She would never fall in love with him.

And more importantly if it did happen, hell would probably freeze over before he ever reurned her love.

And even thought that thought seemed confirmed in her mind she couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness.

**I'll give you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know**

He stirred, the dull pouding in his head and his blurred eyes made him feel a bit dizzy.

He waited for it to clear before opening his eyes again and glancing around the room taking in his surroundings and trying to remember the events of the previous night.

Finally the memories came flooding to him and he looked beside him to confirm the memory and it was confirmed.

Beside him his bed mate sat there awake already, her short soft straight brown hair messily framing her face and hiding her beautiful azure eyes. Lithe, althletic, well endowed body covered by the white sheets.

Add that to her friendly, caring, loving, kind, warm enough to melt all the ice in Siberia personailty made her really wanted by any man.

After all which man wouldn't want a sexy girl who was a loving sweetheart and willing to go at all lenghts to make the man she loved happy?

He knew he would.

Especially since he knew the secret her.

The mature, selfless, responsible, talented, woman who could and had faced many of lifes hardships with such elegance and grace of an angel that God Himself would probably be regretting why he let her come to the mortal world.

**The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out**

He sighed inwardly as his thoughts took that dangerous plunge once again.

He had made a vow after all the torture he recieved as a child, that he'd never fall in love. He had heard that love was filled with trials and troubles and lot of obstacles.

He had heard that love made your heart beat faster than normal and left you confused and overwhelmed and in a lot of pain.

So he decided that he wouldn't ever fall in love. Especially with someone like her.

With someone with so much light in them. While he was engulfed in darkness.

And yet here he was thinking those dangerous thoughts about her.

His team mates, and now one of his best friends twin sister.

But then thinking about her always seemed so soothing, so comforting.

There wasn't any pain when he thougth about her, even when she avoided him and told him she hated him. Just that soothing warmth in which he wanted to drown himself inside for eternity.

And in a way she was so much like him. Physically there and so distant in soul. Always searching for a place to belong to.

**I'll give you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)**

He looked up at her, determination set in his crimson orbs. He reached out and grabbed her arm in a firm yet gentle grip.

With an effortless tug he pulled the starled girl towards him and pinned her down on the bed before crushing her soft lips with his own in a passionate yet urgent kiss.

She squirmed under him trying to push him away but finally gave in giving him more access.

He pulled away immediately and looked deeply into her azure blue pools which stared back at him annoyed.

"What was that for Hiwatari?" she asked slightly breathless.

He smirked, "Why don't you figure it out Anzu?" he answered cockily then added, "And I have a name you know Mizuhara."

She looked up at him surpirised. He never ever called her by her first name before, maybe by one of her last names but never her first name - unless one excluded the time he forgot her name completely and only said it the moment he remembered it.

She was however jerked out of her thoughts when she felt a genlt nibble on the weak spot of her neck making her purr softly in content.

He chuckled before nuzzling gently into the spot while his fingers entwined in hers.

"You smell nice." he said huskily.

**I'll give you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**

She looked up at him, confusion clouding her eyes, but let them widen at his next words.

"I love you Anzu!" he whispered before capturing her lips.

And instead of pushing him away she wrapped her arms around him deepening their kiss.

He pulled away once again, and flaming blood crimson eyes met crystal ocean sapphire blue eyes.

"So then Kai, when do I get a ring?" she asked.

"As soon as I see you the next time, which will hopefully be after your school gets over for a date and dinner." he stated.

"Deal captain. But one more thing. Do we have to tell anyone?" she asked playfully.

He smiled at her, a rare smile, "No it'll be our Dirty Little Secret." he replied.

"After all who has to know?" he asked and she giggled.

**My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret**

"Anzu who the hell gave you that huge hicky?" Yugi asked startled as he noticed the red mark on his friends neck as she had forgotten to do up her first blouse button.

At this everyone turned around to look at the brunette.

After all since when did Anzu have a boyfriend?

Said brunette just shrugged and smiled at their reactions.

It wasn't as good as the ones she had got this morning from her blading pals debating and throwing looks at the guys they thought had the one-night stand with Anzu, but it was certainly funny.

After all when did you ever get to see Yami's aura go dark in jealousy and about to Shadow Realm something while Joey, Tristian, and Duke go on a whole sluething rampage, while Marik and Bakura where trying to contain Yami along with the Hikari's because they were absolutely terrified of him?

Ah well as Kai had put it earlier, "That's my Dirty Little Secret." she said winking playfully before fully ignoring them.

_After all who has to know?_

**Who has to know  
Who has to know**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** So how was it? Anzu/Kai from YGO and Beyblade. Once again blame the plot bunny.

Leave a note telling me if I sucked or not.

I don't mind flamers.


End file.
